


Danganronpa: Reloaded

by ChiakiNanamemes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, This is gonna be pretty fun, much despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Basically just an OC killing game. Nothing special about it. Read it if you want, or don't.First chapter(?) is just for fun! And so I could feel the characters out a little more, so I guess it could be counted as canon in this story..?





	Danganronpa: Reloaded

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: Danganronpa belongs to Spike Churnsoft and Kodaka. I don't own it. But what I do own is my OC characters so please, and I cannot stress this enough, don't steal them. It took a lot of time to create 16 characters, and it would really suck if someone stole one of them. So yeah, don't be that guy.
> 
> Here is a list of everyone's names + their talents and sex! I'll be posting all the other important stuff next chapter! {The actual start of the  
> fic!}
> 
> Max Hoppson: SHSL Roller Skater {F}  
> Blair Breymen: SHSL Fangirl {F}  
> Yukio Nakamura: SHSL Mute {M}  
> Aki Yokoyama: SHSL Graphic Novel Illustrator {M}  
> Akira Yamazaki: SHSL Gem-Cutter {M}  
> Sora Yukimora: SHSL Ice Skater {F}  
> Kyo Hayashi: SHSL Psychologist {F}  
> Yoshi Nakano: SHSL Ocult Leader {M}  
> Shiori Suzuki: SHSL Film Maker {M}  
> Haruka Yamaguchi: SHSL ??? {F}  
> Shouta Moto: SHSL Escape Artist  
> Kiyoshi Moto: SHSL Goofball  
> Ryuu Kurosawa: SHSL Roleplayer {M}  
> Tsubaki Kita: SHSL Locksmith {F}  
> Yuzuki Kobayashi: SHSL Theif {M}  
> Kei Yoshiro: SHSL Impersonator {M}
> 
> Side note: Tsubaki doubles as the SHSL lockpicker, Max and Blair come from the UK, and Kei's talent is more of impersonating the voice rather than the appearance like someone who does impressions {Not like the SHSL imposters talent}.

19:08  
30/04/20XX

Max Hoppson created a group chat.  
Max Hoppson added Blair Breymen, Aki Yokoyama, Yukio Nakamura, Akira Yamazaki, Sora Yukimora, Yoshi Nakano, Shiori Suzuki, Kyo Hayashi, Haruka Yamaguchi, Shouta Moto, Kiyoshi Moto, Ryuu Kurosawa, Tsubaki Kita, Yuzuki Kobayashi, and Kei Yoshiro to the chat. 

Max: Yo Yo Yo my G's 

Yukio: Please stop. 

Max: :o

Max Hoppson changed Yukio Nakamura's nickname to 'He fucking talks holy shit'.

He fucking talks holy shit: That's not really relevant though, is it.

Max: But you're supposed to be the SHSL mute!! You don't!!! Speak!!! Ever!!

Aki: ;)

Max: @Aki what's that face for?

Aki: Nothing~ 

He fucking talks holy shit: Shut up, Aki. 

Blair Breymen changed Aki Yokoyama's nickname to 'If found please return to Yukio'.

If found please return to Yukio: It's...Its prefect.

Blair: OTP <3

Max: Blair, honey, baby, I love you but please, it's too early for this. 

Blair: It's never too early to ship! :c

If found please return to Yukio set Blair Breymen's nickname to 'Harold they're lesbians'.

Max: I can't even

Max: I want a cool name too!!!

Harold they're lesbians set Max Hoppson's nickname to 'ZoomZoomBroomBroom'.

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: Lame

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: But I can live with it

Harold they're lesbians: Yay~!!

Kyo: What is this.

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: Hey, Kyoyo!

Kyo: That's not my name, Maxine.

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: That's not my name either!!

Kyo: But it says so on your student handbook. Therefore, that is your name.

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: Yeah but

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: Not really relevant though is it

He fucking talks holy shit: Don't use my lines

If found please return to Yukio set Kyo Hayashi's nickname to 'Kyoyo'.

Kyoyo: How do I change it back?

Yoshi: FOOLISH MORTALS HOW DARE YOU ADD ME INTO THIS CHAT. I AM TOO GREAT FOR THE LIKES OF YOU HUMANS!

Kei: Hey, Yoshi~ 

Yoshi:...Hello, Yoshiro-chan. 

Kei: I don't see why you're so worked up about being in this chat~ It might be fun to bond with your classmates~ If you know what I mean~

Yoshi: I...I KNOW NOT OF WHAT YOU SPEAK YOU INSOLENT FOOL!

ZoomZoomBroomBroom set Kei Yoshiro's nickname to 'KeiBae<3'.

KeiBae<3: Thanks Maxy~ And Yoshi~ Don't be so mean~ I'll have to punish you if you carry on~ 

Yoshi: ...SHUT UP!

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: @Haroldthey'relesbians get a load of this

Harold they're lesbians: !!!!! <3 <3

If found please return to Yukio renamed the chat 'Everyone in here is gay. No denying it now.'

Kyoyo: I'm not gay.

Sora: That is the biggest bullshit I have ever heard in my entire life

Kyoyo: But I'm not.

Sora: Um?? Then?? Why?? Are?? We?? Hooking?? Up???

Kyo Hayashi left the chat.

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: :o

If found please return to Yukio: :o

Harold they're lesbians: :o

KeiBae<3: :O

Sora: Jfc Kei you ruined it 

KeiBae<3: Sorry~ 

Sora Yukimora set her nickname to 'Sorin' flyin'.

Sorin' flyin': Now I have a cool nickname too!!

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: Can I change it to something cooler?

Sorin' flyin': Like what?

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: Like an actual thing you have said to my face that I'm still not over thing?

Sorin' flyin': Uhhhhh okay??

ZoomZoomBroomBroom set Sorin' flyin' nickname to 'What's Yuri on Ice? Is that lesbians?'

Harold they're lesbians: Oh wow, Sora. Just. Wow.

Yoshi: YUKIMORA-CHAN DOESNT KNOW WHAT YOI IS?? IM SURPRISED??? ISNT SHE AN ICE SKATER???

What's Yuri on ice? Is that lesbians?: I know what it is now!! I was just confused!! The name 'Yuri' threw me off!!! I thought it was about lesbians!

Harold they're lesbians: It was still pretty gay though! <3

KeiBae<3: I have to agree on that~

Harold they're lesbians: @Keibae<3 You've seen it????

KeiBae: Yea~

Harold they're lesbians: My room. 20 minutes. We need to discuss this. 

KeiBae<3: Okii~

Yoshi: DO NOT GO, YOSHIRO-CHAN! SHE IS TRYING TO SUDUCE YOU WITH HER WILES!

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: She better not be

Harold they're lesbians: I'm really not.

KeiBae<3: Aww~ Is Yoshi all jealous~? How cute~

Akira: if you put that fucking squiggle on more time I am going to kill you

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: Isn't Akira such a gem? 

Akira: shut it

ZoomZoomBroomBroom set Akira Yamazaki's nickname to 'Stephen Galaxy'.

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: It was on his search history this one time lmao 

Stephen Galaxy: i hate you all

Shiori: What did I miss now?

He fucking talks holy shit: Nothing much. Just scroll up if you're confused. 

Shiori Suzuki set his nickname to 'Shrek is love, Shrek is life' 

Sora Suzuki set Yoshi Nakano's nickname to 'Satan™'

Satan™: CORRECT! I AM SATAN, RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD! BOW DOWN TO ME!

Shrek is love, Shrek is life: Are you really, though?

Satan™: BUT OF COURSE! HAVE YOU NOT SEEN MY HORNS? OR TAIL?

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: Aren't they fake tho?

Satan™: QUIET YOU!! SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!!

He fucking talks holy shit: Does that apply to all of us?

Satan™: BUT OF COURSE! YOU MORTALS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: k

~~~

22:34  
30/04/20XX

Satan™: HELLO?? WHY IS NOBODY SPEAKING??

~~

22:56  
30/04/20XX

Satan™: ARE YOU GUYS IGNORING ME?? 

Satan™: IF YOU ARE THEN THATS REALLY RUDE!! HOW DARE YOU!!

~~

23:10  
30/04/20XX

Satan™: FINE! BE LIKE THAT! SEE IF I CARE! WHO NEEDS MORTALS LIKE YOU ANYWAY!!

Yoshi Nakano left the chat. 

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: rip

~~

23:46  
30/04/20XX

Shouta: Prepare for trouble...

Kiyoshi: And make it double~!

Stephen Galaxy: pricks

Shrek is love, Shrek is life set Shouta Moto's nickname to 'The useful one'.

Shrek is love, Shrek is life set Kiyoshi Moto's nickname to 'The other one'.

Shrek is love, Shrek is life: There we go!

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: Now everyone has swag™ nicknames

Harold they're lesbians: Not everyone!!

If found please return to Yukio: @Haruka @Ryuu @Tsubaki && @Yuzuki don't!!

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: Shit

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: @HeFuckingTalksHolyShit @IfFoundPleaseReturnToYukio & @HaroldTheyreLesbians How about we pick names for them?!

He fucking talks holy shit: k

Harold they're lesbians set Ryuu Kurosawa's nickname to 'Writes porn, probably'.

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: Perfect

If found please return to Yukio set Tsubaki Kita's nickname to 'Lock up yo girl (or don't)'.

If found please return to Yukio: ;3

He fucking talks holy shit set Haruka Yamaguchi's nickname to 'No mcfuckin' clue who'.

ZoomZoomBroomBroom set Yuzuki Kobayashi's nickname to 'What's a dragon maid?'

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: An actual quote from the man himself.

Stephen Galaxy: i fucking hate this class.

ZoomZoomBroomBroom: We love you too!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I also hope it somewhat prepared you for the despair that's coming!
> 
> End Notes/ Other stuff:
> 
> 'Stephen Galaxy' is the term used for NSFW art for Steven Universe 
> 
> The whole 'What's Yuri on Ice//What's a dragon maid?' Was me just poking a bit of fun at Sora's talent and Yuzuki's last name. So yeah..


End file.
